We Belong Together
by Paix et Adore
Summary: AU. "I could have anyone. I mean heck, I was Derrick Harrington for crying out loud! I had a waiting list! But, the only girl I wanted, was with someone else. The very girl that stole my heart and starred in my dreams, was taken." Derricks POV. Oneshot.


**Okay, so here's another one-shot. **

**Unless I change my mind and make it a full out story. **

**It all depends. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique. Still wishing... **

There she was.

The most amazing girl in the entire universe, stepping down the school stairs lightly.

And her freaking boyfriend, right there beside her.

Can't I ever get a break?

Gosh, I felt like a stalker. But, hey, _I _sitting on the bench outside first. _They _were some of the last ones to walk out of the school building. _I _was waiting for my friend Chris, to hurry up and get his butt out here so we can head to my place and enjoy our first evening out of school. But, no. Idiot had to get a detention. I mean really? Who get's a detention on the _last _day of school? So, technically I wasn't a stalker. I knew we belonged together.

I shook my head and glanced back over at Miss. Amazing.

Her perfect skin glowed in the evening sun, shining so beautifully it would make angels jealous. Of course, she was _my _angel. My best friend since third grade. My secret crush since eighth . Ever since she helped me through my "Massie Breakup", she was always the one that made me blush under her gaze.

She was the first one I called when Massie told me that she liked someone else.

Stupid Cam Fisher.

A.K.A heartthrob/ heartbreaker. Him and Massie didn't even last a month.

But that was the past. I no longer even _cared _about Massie. I mean, sure, we got along and junk, but, I had my eyes set on someone else now, three years later.

As my angel walked hand in hand with one of my friends, I couldn't help but think how great it would be to be the one she cared for, the one that made her as happy as she made me.

Yet, _who's_ hand was she holding? _Who's _jokes was she laughing at? _Who's _smile made her eyes shine everytime they looked her way?

Definitely not mine.

I was the best friend.

The third wheel.

The joke.

Sure, I could have anyone. I mean heck, I was Derrick Harrington for crying out loud! I had a _waiting _list!

But, the only girl I wanted, was with someone else.

The very girl that stole my heart and starred in all my dreams, was taken...sigh.

"Oh, Derry!" I heard someone shriek, interupting my thoughts.

I cringed. That voice could only come from one person, and they were headed for me like a lion hunting down a zebra.

"Hey cutie pie," she swooned, plopping her bony butt on my lap and throwing her arms around my neck, "I'm so glad school is finally out, aren't you?"

"Uh," I stalled, trying, but not suceeding, in pushing Olivia Ryan off me, "sure?"

"You know," She squeeled, pretending to think, and the only reason I knew she was _pretending_ was because Olivia Ryan didn't have the brain to think, "We should hang out sometime, you know, just you and me..._alone." _

I barely even heard Olivia at that moment, because I was too busy watching angel's boyfriend bring her over to a bench. Wait. What was he _doing_?

"Derry?" Olivia crooned, "are you listening?"

No, I wasn't listening. I was too busy concentrating on _her. _Miss. Amazing. Her boyfriend looked at her, a little embarassed. She was smiling slightly, the corner of her lips turned up.

"Derrick?" Olivia asked me again, using my correct name this time, "what's wrong?"

I didn't answer. I had a feeling _something _was going on. I just didn't know what. I didn't have time for Olivia Ryan's flirt attemps, not today. Not when my heart and mind were telling me to pay attention to angel.

And then that's when I saw it.

Her shining eyes dulled.

Her half-smile fell.

And the tear that was starting to trickle down her cheek.

I snapped.

With one hearty push I threw Olivia off of me, not caring about the thud that followed. I raced across the lawn, suprised at how I could see a tear from where I was. I leaped over the chess club, who was playing one more round before they left with tearful goodbyes, and I sashayed through the last few people littering the school grounds. I reached her just as Josh Hotz got up from the bench that he shared with my angel, and almost left her, tears and all.

"Dude," Josh asked, seeming fine with the fact that he just broke my crush's heart, "what are you doing here?"

I gritted my teeth, fighting the urge to knock his nose out of place, "I'm here to take my _best friend_ home...have a problem with that, Hotz?"

"Uh," Josh hesitated, throwing his hands up in a surrender, "no, that's fine...were sorta..._over..._anyhow..."

"I can see that," I hissed, wanting to grabb Miss. Amazing in my arms and hold her tight against my chest. But, since she hadn't really seemed to cry that much, there was really no need.

"Whatever, man," Josh scoffed as he pulled out his car keys, "she'll never be yours anyways, so, you can stop trying."

I didn't speak. I knew he was right.

I lowered myself on the bench beside her and hugged her as she watched Josh peel away in his silver Porche.

"I'm really sorry." I lied, hoping to somehow make her feel better. I really hoped ahe couldn't tell that my "sorry" wasn't very sincere.

She shrugged, "I'm not."

A spark of hope flittered through me. "Really? Why not?"

My heart pounded violently in my chest as I waited for her answer. If only she would say...

"Well," she replied, "he told me he liked one of his friends."

I half-smiled. It sounded familure.

"Did he tell you who?" I asked her, hoping it was Olivia Ryan so she'd find someone else to attack.

She shook her head no. "He just said he liked one of them, and that he thinks we should take a break..."

I sighed, "I think I know who it was."

She turned to me, shock clear on her face. "Who?"

"Stupid Cam Fisher."

And, when she laughed, I saw it again.

The beautiful shine in her crystal blue eyes.

The radiance of her smile.

And the way my heart wanted to explode out of my chest.

Then, I realized something.

I loved Claire Lyons.

She was my light.

She wasn't like all the other girls. She was smart, sweet, and follows her own beat, that's why she wasn't BFF's with Massie Block and her clones. That's why she hung out with Dylan, the only other girl that could relate. There would never be another 'Claire Lyons'. That's why Josh had liked her. But, he had taken her for granted. And to do that to a _Lyons_ is unforgivable. I wish I was the Zebra now.

As I gazed into her eyes of blue, I vowed that, if she were ever mine, I would never hurt her. She would always be loved.

And as I watched at how her eyes continued to shine into mine I noticed something. I knew, maybe not now, but someday, we would be together.

We belong together.

**My first Clarrington. So, did you like it? Loathe it? Tell me! **

**Review please! :) **

**Kind of cheesy, but, I wrote this on a "spur- of- the -moment" type of thing. **

**Um, so yeah, go on and click the pretty green button. You know you want to :) **

**Thanks! **

**-Paix et Adore**


End file.
